


You Tried

by PsylanceSimons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, AkaFuri Day 2016, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsylanceSimons/pseuds/PsylanceSimons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP playing Monopoly. At first, Person A is intimidated by Person B's competitive streak, but Person B soon begins to lose badly, all the while hurling insults and trash talk, which get more and more ridiculous as Person B goes further and further into debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tried

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't follow the prompt word for word, but this was still amusing and cute to write. (Prompt was supplied by OTP Prompts on Tumblr!)
> 
> All in honor of AkaFuri Day! :D 
> 
> Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you thought of it! ^^

Furihata placed a cup of hot tea on either side of the board. He made sure all the pieces and cards were in the proper place, and when he found that they were he smiled. 

Furihata then made his way to the kitchen and hesitated slightly. The sight in front of him was of Akashi’s back to him with the red head washing dishes. It wasn’t what people usually called pleasing, but Furihata was just so taken aback anytime he saw Akashi. His figure was no less than perfect - always has been - with that toned muscle poking at the long sleeve shirt that was rolled up those elegant arms. His mannerisms of Akashi picking up and placing everything down with such grace made Furihata smile. He was gentle - despite what others thought of the once psychotic basketball player. 

Sad to break the scene, but more than happy to join it, Furihata walked towards his beloved and wrapped his arms around Akashi’s middle and placed his head on the slightly taller shoulder. Akashi leaned into the embrace as he continued to wash a plate. Furihata placed a kiss on Akashi’s cheek and asked, “You almost done yet?”

“Almost,” Akashi answered. Furihata whined a bit and nuzzled into the crook of the redhead’s neck. “Be patient,” Akashi laughed as Furihata squeezed his middle a fraction tighter. 

“Well, hurry up. I got the game all set up,” the brunet said with a goodbye kiss to Akashi’s neck.

It wasn’t a few moments later that Akashi joined Furihata at the living room table with the brunet practically wagging in his seat. Akashi took at seat next to Furihata and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Why are you so intent on playing this game?” the redhead asked as he took a sip of the warm tea. 

“Because it’s fun,” Furihata said with a smile. “I use to play this game all the time with my brother! Plus I figured you’d be good at it.”

“Well, if it’s a game involving strategy and finance, you can bet your pretty face that I’m going to be good at it,” Akashi answered as he nuzzled his nose into those soft brown locks that he loved so much. 

“Sei,” Furihata giggled as he tried to push him away, which resulted in the brunet getting assaulted in kisses. 

When the two finally sobered up enough to stop showering the other with affection, Furihata asked Akashi, “So, what piece do you want to be? There’s the car - everyone’s favorite -, a dog - everyone’s second favorite -” 

“What do you want to be Kouki?” the redhead insisted. 

“Uh, well, usually I’m the thimble -” 

“Alright, I just didn’t want to take your favorite,” Akashi explained. “Then I shall be the battleship,” he declared as he took the token. 

“Should’ve guessed,” Furihata giggled under his breath. 

The placed their pieces at the start and Furihata explained the rules to Akashi, who has never played before - to Furihata’s surprise. Akashi listened and hung onto each of Furihata’s words as if he would be quizzed on the matter later (of which he would probably pass with flying colors). 

He then handed Akashi the dice when he summed up how to play. With a shake, the redhead tossed the dice onto the board and their game began. 

At first, Furihata’s prediction on Akashi’s skill shined through. He ended up having the most property and Furihata had to pay a lot of rent, but the properties were sporadic and there was no way Akashi would be able to put houses on them. Furihata took a different approach and took what Akashi did have yet as well as the rails and utilities. 

The more the two played the more money Akashi lost until Akashi was bankrupt. 

“I . . .” the redhead said, dumbfounded, as he stared at the board with Furihata’s multiple houses and hotels. Akashi had nothing left, not a dime to his name - well, in this case a dollar. 

“S-sorry, Sei,” Furihata apologised, “I really thought you would cream me in this. But you haven’t played before, so no worries!” 

Akashi stared frustrated at the board. “How did I lose so badly? Where was the mistake?”

“Well -”

“Shh! Don’t tell me!” 

Furihata snickered at his boyfriend’s behavior. This must’ve been one of the rare times he’s lost at such simple things. There were times - over the years - that Akashi has been beaten (after that fatal game against Seirin all those years ago), of which he’s been taking the losses better and learning from them. This time, he’s honestly lost at his loss. In the passing years, Midorima has beaten him in Shougi once in awhile and he still hasn't bested Kise in karaoke, both of those instances Akashi has accepted his losses. This time: Akashi wouldn’t stand for it. 

“Again.”

“Eh?”

Akashi turned to Furihata, those red orbs were wide and intense with concentration - the same look he gave Furihata when they were on the court together. “Let’s play again.”

“S-so soon?”

“Yes. I believe I figured out where my error has occured and I wish to see if I can best you this time.”

Furihata sighed, but agreed. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long night - monopoly was a long game after all. 

After a long two hours, Furihata came out victorious once again. This time Furihata gained all the smaller properties and managed to put houses, then eventually hotels, on them and Akashi had the unfortunate fate of continuously landing on them. 

Akashi was seething. He glared daggers at the colorful piece of cardboard. He didn’t understand. This was right up his ally of expertise! He was going to take over his father’s company in a few months! If he couldn’t beat someone in a simple game then how could he ever -

“Seijurou?”

Furihata snapped Akashi out of his thoughts. He didn’t realize how upset he must’ve looked. The brunet placed a loving hand on his shoulder. “It’s just a game, Sei. It’s okay.” 

Akashi blinked at his boyfriend who was smiling sweetly at him. Their bodies were pressed together and Furihata was so close. Akashi mentally scolded himself for taking this too personally and being a sore loser. 

“I’m sorry Kouki, I was . . . just lost in thought.”

His smile widening, Furihata simply nodded and leaned his head on the redhead’s shoulder. 

_It was just a game, there is nothing to worry about,_ Akashi thought to himself as he rested his own head on brown tuffs. 

Words had never held too much meaning to Akashi. But now, he cherished them because they came from someone to truly cared for him, and those words held so much weight. And these words meant so much to Akashi.


End file.
